leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion, Sharl, the Revolutionist
Champion Info |date = Never |resource = manaless |health = 60 |attack = 65 |spells = 35 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 448 (+84) |mana = 245 (+45) |damage = 54.2 (+2.54) |range = 150 |rangetype = Melee |armor = 23 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.652 (+2.56%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6 (+0.6) |speed = 335 |IP = 9300 |RP = 1070 }} Sharl, the Revolutionist is a . Abilities | }} Sharl dashes in target direction in front of him, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through. Upon colliding with a champion, he stops, but stuns them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = }} | }} Sharl becomes hyper, increasing his movement and attack speed for the next 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | }} Sharl fires his next-gen hook in a line. It deals physical damage to enemies it passes through, but upon hitting a champion it stops and leashes them for the next 6 seconds. Leashed champions are slowed, and if Sharl is affected by crowd control, a percentage of its duration will be transferred to the leashed target. |description2= Casting this skill puts it on cooldown but replaces it by Chain Gatling. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} Sharl fires another hook at an enemy. It deals physical damage to all enemies it passes through, and marks champions with Crosshair. The nearest Crosshair-marked champion within 475 range of Sharl gets automatically attacked by Sharl's gatling. The gatling keeps attacking until it expends its ammo. Its attack damage is equal to Sharl's own AD, and its attack speed is 2.50. Once all ammo is consumed, Crosshair debuffs are dispelled. |description2= Casting this skill puts it on cooldown and replaces it by P-Link. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | }} Creates a shockwave on target 200-radius area. 0.5 seconds later, a shockwave deals physical damage and knocks up everyone in the area for 1 second. The shockwave also applies a Shocked debuff for a certain amount of time. |description2= Major Upheaval's cooldown instantly refreshes if an enemy that has the Shocked debuff dies. |description3= If Major Upheaval is off cooldown, basic attacks and abilities that hit Shocked enemy units deal true damage instead of physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 750 }} | }} Lore Born in Piltover, dubbed the City of Progress, Sharl enjoyed his youth like a normal Piltoverian youngster. While a genius in his own right, Sharl soon felt bored, with his appeal for the groundbreaking falling into deaf ears and nobody even wishing to change the world. Jinx's chaotic demolition set his sights on the world outside his birthplace, and he soon fell right into Zaun. This was the land of his dreams: nobody to shun him for his preferrence for sudden progress, nothing but like-minded - if crazy - individuals. He soon started collaboration with the most infamous of all, eventually culminating in him frequenting Viktor and Dr. Mundo, giving his body to their science. He was seen in Piltover again as a parody of what he was: a half-robotized, half drugged bomb-throwing anarchist, all too happy to add his own brand of revolution to an already-scarred Piltover. Category:Custom champions